


Hold On Just a Little Longer

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Scatcember 2020 [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Scat, Scatcember, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Day 1 of Scatcember: Can't Hold It.ORThe Beatles are in the car on their way to the hotel and Paul needs the loo.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: Scatcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Hold On Just a Little Longer

Paul squirmed around in his seat, shoving his hands under his thighs, earning small glances from the other three Beatles in the car. The rocking and vibrating of the vehicle made Paul’s stomach turn, and his bowels clenched as he tried to hold on. He knew he should’ve gone before or even after the show, but he never liked using public restrooms. Especially not for #2. 

The car hit a bump and Paul involuntarily whined as he felt himself turtlehead into his boxers. John looked over to him. 

“Y’alright?” Beads of sweat started to cling onto his hairline as he squeezed his hole closed.

“H-how much longer until the hotel...?” John looked up at George, who only shrugged, turning to Ringo who also shrugged. 

“Hey mister how much longer are ya gonna keep us here?” John called to the driver. 

“Well ye can leave whenever ye like but I don’t recommend it,” the driver chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat. “Uh- about 10 minutes.” John looked back to Paul, who was now sitting on his hands. 

“Y’alright, love?” he mumbled, George and Ringo averting their gazes. Paul shook his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I- uh- I need the loo...” he squirmed again, pressing one hand against his stomach. 

“You gonna be sick?” John asked a little too loudly, George and Ringo looking back over with concern. Paul blushed.

“No! No, I’m not going to be sick. I just- er-” His stomach grumbled angrily, and he whined as his bowels contracted, hole still clamped shut. John chuckled, though Paul couldn’t find anything about his current situation funny.

“You need a shit then, Paulie?” Paul turned his gaze quickly down to the floor, face hot with embarrassment. 

“Shut up..” he mumbled. John patted him on the back mockingly.

“Don’t worry, Paulie. We’ll be there soon.” 

~

About 5 minutes passed, and Paul couldn’t stop squirming, groaning every now and then and both hands shoved under his ass, avoiding the small area where had turtleheaded too far. His stomach was growling non-stop and John, all jokes aside, had taken to comforting him, stroking his stomach and hair and telling him how good he was doing and that they’d be at the hotel soon.

“John...” Paul finally panted, shifting his weight around in his seat. The turtlehead had grown again, probably staining his boxers now. “I can’t hold it anymore...” he groaned, feeling the log shift as a fart bubbled out of him. George shifted away from the older man, making his eyes burn with tears of humiliation and shame. John looked up to see the hotel towering over them merely blocks away.

“One more minute, Paulie, just hang on. We’re so close.” Paul broke with a sob, a wetter fart pushing the log along so it curled up in his underwear. 

“John I can’t- it hurts...” A large fart bellowed out of him and he sat forward, his sobs covering up the wet crackling and bursts of air as he finally let go in his pants. John rubbed his back, muttering comforting words. 

“It’s alright, you couldn’t help it. You did good. Get it all out now.” Paul started pushing, legs shaking with the effort. More soft logs tented out the seat of his pants, and John wondered how much he’d have to tip for the driver to never speak of this.


End file.
